<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrast by meglw0228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443768">Contrast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228'>meglw0228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Drabble, F/F, Foul Language, Gen, Pining, Slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Romilda finds herself pining after someone she knows she ultimately can't have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contrast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains hints of femmeslash if you squint!  Written for <a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/108055.html">Week #96</a> of <a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/">sortinghatdrabs</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started with her smile. Romilda knew it was a pointless infatuation, but she couldn't help being enamoured by her. The other girls in her House wouldn't understand it, couldn't see her beauty the way she did. They all called her a pug-faced, pureblood bint. Romilda knew different though. She had seen what the others hadn't. That one smile she had bestowed on the young Slytherin boy. It had transformed her face, made her ethereal. Romilda longed to see that smile now; she had tried ever since to catch just a glimpse of it.</p><p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ljcut">
      <p>It's as Romilda is entering the Great Hall the next day for lunch that she realizes just how wrong she was about Pansy. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and before she knew it she had knocked into Pansy. Romilda straightened, and grinned weakly at her.</p>
      <p>Pansy smiled widely, "Move mudblood."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>